For usage at the transversely extending horizontal rear-end of a pickup truck or other overland vehicle, the prior art teaches numerous structures specifically and exclusively intended for usage as an end-gate or specifically and exclusively intended for usage as a ramp. However, insofar as known to the applicant herein, the prior art does not allude to a singular vehicular end-gate that is also alternatively employable as a ramp or as a trailer.